Emperors Redemption
by bladex454
Summary: Lelouch in the buffyverse.
1. Chapter 1

_So I am starting up a new project based on the worlds of Code Geass and Angel wish me luck._

* * *

"_Yes… I destroyed… the world and created… a new one." _

Those were the last thoughts of the 99th Emperor of Brittania, Lelouch Vi Brittania. He soon drifted into an abyss the only thing he could feel was a pain in his chest and a cold clammy feeling spreading through his body.

How long had it been sense he first felt the pain? Minutes, hours, days? He could no longer tell, he didn't care the raven haired boy decided that he deserved this. But soon a thought wandered its way into his head and like a tick it got stuck and drained him of any happiness he did have.

The thought was what if Zero Requiem had failed. "_Yes it's extraordinarily likely"_ his conscience told him _"NO!"_ he screamed in his head.

His calculative brain had already started ticking and much like the figurative clock it wouldn't stop whirling. "_If Zero Requiem had failed that would mean Nunnaly or Suzaku made mistakes somewhere, wait no my commands were explicit and in great detail so that'd mean a 3__rd__ party would have to be involved." _

As he thought this through the closer he got to a more and more horrifying conclusion when he reached it he gasped. "_That would mean Nunnaly is dea-" _

Suddenly a bright flash lit up the darkness around him. He was lying on a small leather sofa inside a small room. There was a small window on the eastern side of the room; however the shades were pulled down despite being the middle of the day. Across from him was a small desk. On it was an older model P.C that he'd never seen before and laying on the side of the desk was a halberd with blood still on it.

"_Whoever lives here must have found me somewhere, in that case that means I lived. Maybe the halberd was a failed attempt to kill me that would also mean I have a code." _he sighed at that last thought.

Lelouch wandered out of the room and found out that he was in some sort of detective's office. There was a small common room and stairs that led to some sort of a basement. Besides him was a door with the words Angel Investigations on it and a plaque that says we help the helpless.

"Ironic" he thought out loud. He heard footsteps heading up the stairs with what sounded to be two people arguing.

"I'm just saying we should at least ask him from where he's from" said a man with a decidedly Irish accent.

"Yes that is a good course of action, but with the demon turns up again I say we should at least ask for pay. " The two people were at the top of the stairs one was a female with tanned skin and brown hair, the other was a man wearing a black trench coat had short hair cut and pale skin.

"So you're awake" the man with the trench-coat said.

While Lelouch was emperor of the world he had learned two things, one was that assassins could be anyone and two it paid to be cautious. That second lesson kicked in as soon the man climbed up the stairs.

He immediately took a defensive position Suzaku taught him once to repel said assailants. "_If anything this man seems off_" he told himself. "Who are you?" Lelouch asked with an edge of anticipation in his voice.

The man stepped up "Well I am Angel, and that over there is Cordelia. There is also a man downstairs named Wesley. Right now we were just trying to figure out who you are.

"_If I tell them who I am I must as well place a stake in my heart for all the good it will do me, however I could use these folks help and it seems from the look of it they don't know who I am."_ He considered what to do for a moment then he finally decided. "My name is Lelouch Lamperouge"

* * *

_Author here don't really know how this will go especially since I generally cant keep track of projects that are multi chapter but I will try. Anyways this takes place a few days after the death of Doyle and a little bit after the introduction of Wesley. Also I am planning for going until the Twilight arc. ~Bladex_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here I am going far to please you readers with something interesting, sorry re watched Code Lyoko and its theme is in my head._

**I do NOT own Angel or Code Geass**

"So can you tell me how I got here?" Lelouch asked, he was wondering how he ended up in a bed in Los Angeles.

Cordelia piped up and answered almost instantly, "Basically we found you in the sewer system with a demon on your ass. Specifically a Vengeance demon seems you've had your share of woman scorning in the past."

A memory flashed through Lelouchs mind at that point a memory he had hoped to have forgotten. He felt a pain in his stomach and watched as the ground went to greet him like an old friend.

Lelouch was not unaccustomed to passing out and being forced into memories. In fact during the last few months of his tyrannical rule he had watched this same memory a multitude of times.

It was a tragic one yet also elegant and beautiful. It was a story about a lonely goddess who manipulates and deceives everyone around her to reach a better end goal. Lelouch smirked as he came to this new realization _"Just like someone I know" _he thought.

The music played louder, it was scene where she was betrayed by the ones she loved. It gets louder. She wages war. It was now deafening. Finally she is killed. A stranger looks at him. A single flash of red and he is awake.

"Lelouch are you alright?" Cordelia asked sounding almost kind. The raven haired boy glanced around the room. This time there was another man in the room Lelouch gave him a quick once over and decided he was British, also judging by the mans physical capability he decided even he could take him in a fight.

"Wesley can you give him a medical once over? I have a contact living in Vegas who is an expert in Vengeance Demons. If they are playing around he'll know" and like that the brooding enigma went down into the basement.

_So these people actually believe in demons. Hopefully they aren't lunatics and end up sacrificing me to some weird make believe god. Well I will put that on my list of worries for later, but for now let's see if I have things right. The dude in the coat who just left is named Angel, by the looks of it he is the leader. The girl with the brown hair is named Cordelia and for some reason I get this feeling of depression coming from her. The British dude is named Wesley seems like a cheerful fellow. Also he looks like the brains of the group._

"So Lelouch I want to get this done with quick as possible so I will ask you a few questions and head back to the books to see if these symptoms are demonic. Have you felt any chess pains lately?" Lelouch chuckled a bit on the inside "Nope" Lelouch said regaining his composure. "The last time you've seen a doctor, you look kinda anorexic." "2018" Lelouch answered calmly. "You know lying to me wont get you anywhere, its 1998" an expression of astonishment flashed across Lelouchs face. "I wasn't even born yet" Lelouch said with wonder.

It was now Wesley's turn to be confused, "I believe you but that doesn't explain why the vengeance demon was upon you..."

"I honestly have no idea" the raven haired boy answered "However after adding up the facts I've realized something." 

"And that'd be?" the former watcher, turned rogue demon hunter asked.

"I do not belong here" Lelouch said.


End file.
